


On a night like this

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Romance, Statues, non-humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir will show one another what it is like to really be living (and maybe even loving), on the one night a year that they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Just wanted to post something Halloween-themed that was happy and nice this time around, unlike the story that I posted last year that was sad and more horror-y than this one. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

_"Hey Phil!"_

_"What is it Moxie?"_

_"Could ya come help me? Mr. Sparts wants us to get this statue put up before the sun sets."_

_"Alright, alright, I'll come and help ya. ...Well hello there, who is this guy?"_

_"I dunno Phil, but his hair looks pretty."_

_"Well, don't just stand there Moxie, you wanted my help, so come on and push too!"_

_"Right, 'sorry."_

_"Now where did the boss wanted to put this one?"_

_"He said something about the big tree needing some affection, some I'm guessing he wanted it there."_

_"Well if it were me, I'd put this one right across the one at the entrance. They'd go pretty well together, if you ask me."_

_"Yeah, maybe. That one over there's always scowlin'. It's pretty sad."_

_"Hey now, less talkin', more pushin'!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

****************

When the last ray of sun shut itself up in the horizon and the cemetery found itself completely empty, a small cracking sound could be heard echoing inside the night air, followed by another and another and soon, by the entrance, a bulky-looking man stretched his arms up to the sky and let out a loud yawn.

 _Man, that was a **long** year_ , the man, or should we say, statue-turned man named Agron, thought to himself as he scratched the short hair on the back of his head with the claws that were resting on the top of his fingers and ruffled the two large wings that were resting against his back.

Hopping down from his year-long resting place, the creature's green eyes began to dart around the place he'd been calling home ever since he'd been placed there by the loyal gate keepers Moxie and Phil, along with their boss, Mr. Spartacus.

Agron smiled to himself. Finally, after a year of rest, he could do what he wanted and go where he liked...

He could...he could...

He... could...

And just like every year, on this particular date, his at-first appearing smile rapidly turned into a scowl when he realized just what he could do and just where he could go:

 _Nothing_ and _nowhere_.

Sighing, he was about to think of something to do to pass off the time until the sun came back up and he could go back for yet another year-long rest, when a nearby cracking sound suddenly startled Agron out of his thoughts.

 _What the...?_ he thought to himself. _I thought everyone was gone by now! What in the world was **that** noise?!_

Looking around and walking a bit closer to a giant tree that was nearby, Agron's eyes widened when he noticed movement coming from underneath it.

And he remembered the two men that afternoon, bringing a huge statue by that same tree and now...and now...

It was now doing just like he'd done so only minutes prior, stretching its arms (some nice muscular, slightly thinner arms than his), ruffling its feathers (that graciously fell back down against its back) and let down some of the most luscious-looking hair Agron had ever had the chance to see. Sure, he'd seen many sorts of hair from the many people that visited his cemetery every day, but this guy's...this...this...

And that's when it hit him:

That wasn't some guy, it was someone like him, with claws and wings and it was dressed just like he was and everything...

Someone like him, inside his cemetery...

 _What the hell_?

 _"You know, you've been staring at me for like five minutes now and you're really noticeable from where you're hiding, with your wings and everything. So you can come out from behind that tombstone, 'you hear?"_ the other creature's admittedly warm voice suddenly called out.

Feeling himself a bit hot under the leather straps and chains that he was wearing, Agron coughed a bit before straightening himself and walking up ahead.

The other man hopped down his stone pedestal and began walking towards him with a curious look upon his face.

When they finally found themselves face to face, the two creatures stood there for a moment, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"Uh...uhm...h-hi?" Agron finally stammered after a long silence between them.

"H-hey." the other creature responded, suddenly terribly shy as he found himself looking at the ground underneath him.

Coughing once more to strengthen his voice, Agron took a deep breath and said: "I'm...I'm Agron. What's your name?"

The other creature looked up and with a tilting of the head, he responded: "I'm...my name's Nasir."

Agron's face finally broke into a small smile as he asked: "You're...you're just like me?"

And Nasir couldn't help but return the smile as he answered with the same kind of assurance from before: "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I never knew there were others, you know?" Agron said, while crossing his arms upon his chest.

"Yeah, me neither." Nasir replied, leaning against a nearby tombstone.

Another moment of silence followed.

"Where do you-" "How come I-" they both started to say at the same time and then both stopped and chuckled a bit.

"You go first." Nasir offered, to which Agron's smile widened and he asked:

"Where do you come from? I've never seen you around here before today."

"Oh, I'm not new, if you wanted to know. I was watching over City Hall, but some hooligans and some birds thought I was just pretty enough to douse in paint and shit. So, after some cleanup, they brought me here." Nasir answered, to which Agron couldn't help but laugh softly.

Returning the charming smile, the smaller man added: "What about you? How come I've never seen you before too?"

His smile faltering a bit once more, Agron kicked the ground underneath him as he admitted: "Well, I can't really go around town, being in stone for 364 days and a half a year, you know."

"Well, what do you do on the night we're actually allowed to go around town?" Nasir dared to ask.

"Well, I usually steal some booze and go get drunk on some rooftop somewhere. Why?" Agron answered, looking back up with a scowl.

Nasir's face turned into a frown of his own. "Really? Your one time a year when you can do what you want and go where you like...and this is how you use it?" he said with skepticism.

Agron looked at the other creature with a bit of indignation inside his eyes: "Well, how do you want me to use it? If I went anywhere where there's people around, I'd be seen like a freak with huge wings on my back and claws in my hands. There's no way people would think otherwise!"

Nasir smiled slightly at that response. "Well, maybe they'd think that way on any other day of the year, but not on Halloween."

Stretching his wings up at the sky, he added: "Do you trust me?"

Agron sighed: "I dunno. Why do you ask that?"

Nasir mysteriously smirked and only answered: "I know some place that we could go."

And Agron could only follow the other man out of the cemetery and up in the sky, not sure where the other creature was leading him, but putting his trust in him anyways.

***************

_"Hey! Wow, you guys look great! I'm Naevia, welcome, welcome! Your wings are so awesome! How much did they cost? And who did your nails? They look so sharp! The candy's over here, the bar's over there and the dance floor's in the middle of it all. Have fun, have fun!"_

That was the barreling of questions and greetings both men received from the hostess of the night the minute they set foot inside the large looking house. Agron gave Nasir a worried look, whom only shrugged and walked further inside the place alongside him.

To Agron's amazement, everywhere that he looked, someone was dressed in some kind of costume or getup and he and Nasir **didn't** look like freaks at all, they looked just like a couple of well-disguised guys. He could talk to anybody and nobody was judging or was afraid of him, it was amazing!

There was people everywhere, some were drinking (this was how they both ended up with bottles inside of their hands when their first hour being there ended), some were piling up chocolate, gummy bears and other festive sweets inside of their mouth (that was how they each found themselves with a mouthful of candy by the time their second hour there ended) and the majority of them was busy shaking their groove thing on the make shift dance floor. And this was where the pair found themselves by the time their third hour at the party ended, laughing as they each tried to follow the fast beat of the music booming inside the room, both knowing that they were doing a very poor job at it.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the voice of the hostess could be heard through the house mic:

_"Alright everybody, it's love time! Sure, we might not be on the right holiday to celebrate it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have its place besides the ghouls and ghosts among us, now am I right?"_

The crowd underneath her cheered and Naevia grinned widely.

_"That's what I'm talking about! Now everyone, grab you partner or you partner-to-be, get on that dance floor and let the music do all the talking you hearts can't do!"_

And with that, the music restarted, but a much slower beat this time around, and Agron and Nasir looked at each other a bit confused before looking at the people around them.

They were all in pairs, their arms wrapped tightly around the other, swaying gently back and forth, seemingly lost in the connection and closeness that they were sharing with their dancing partner.

Nasir was about to turn around and ask Agron to get out of the dance floor when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

Turning his head, he suddenly found himself inside the taller man's embrace and after stiffing a bit in shock, he found himself melting at the warmth the other creature was exuding and wrapping his own arms around his dancing partner, the pair finally started to sway back and forth along the rest of the lovers that were littered around the dance floor.

"'Told you I knew a place where you and I could go." Nasir finally said after a long moment of silence between them.

Agron leaned his head against the smaller man's soft hair and whispered against it: "Yeah, I guess it was good idea to trust you after all." Leaning back after feeling the soft vibration of the other man's chuckle, he smiled as he added: "Thank you for showing me the time of my life."

Looking up at the shining green eyes above him, Nasir softly replied: "Anytime."

Agron's smile widened a bit.

Neither of them noticed that they'd stopped moving, each too lost in the connection and the closeness that they'd been sharing even before they'd set foot inside the Halloween party.

And just as Agron was starting to lean in closer and Nasir was starting to close his eyes...

The slow tempo of the music stopped and some loud and fast sounding techno replaced it, breaking the spell that had entranced everyone on the dance floor, including Agron and Nasir.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? Because I don't know about you, but I've had my share of sweets, liquor and dancing for one night." Agron proposed as he tightened his hold onto the other man, even though the beat of the music had speeded back up and the former pairs all around them had broken up and were now bumping and grinding at a faster pace than ever before.

Nasir looked up at him, and asked with a curious look upon his face: "Sure, but where do you wanna go? Besides Halloween parties, there's not a lot of places that you and I can be without us looking a bit suspicious."

With a mysterious grin, Agron began leading the smaller man outside of the house, as he only answered "I know some place that we could go."

And Nasir could only follow the other man out of the house and up in the sky, not sure where the other creature was leading him, but putting his trust in him anyways.

****************

"Well, I've got to hand it to you. This is a lovely place and we don't look any bit suspicious being here, since there's no one but you and me around."

"I know. It's awesome, right?"

"Yeah, that it is."

The pair was now laying down on top of a skyscraper, their wings underneath them acting like blankets, their heads staring upwards, seeing the universe that they'd both been missing by looking straight ahead all year long.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to realize why we wake up on this particular night every year." Agron added after a beat, still looking up.

Nasir turned his head to look at the other being. "Oh yeah? And why's that?" he asked.

Agron turned his own head after a bit and with a small smile, he responded: "At first I thought it was to let every human see the real monsters that we were, but maybe..."

"Maybe what?" the long-haired one of the two said, leaning his head closer.

Feeling also pulled in by the same gravity that had existed earlier on the dance floor, Agron whispered before closing his eyes: "Maybe it's actually to let us be like the humans that we really are."

Nasir returned the smile as he whispered back: "Yeah, maybe that's it."

And there was no more talking between the two of them afterwards, their lips busy slotting against one another's gently at first, then more passionately as time went on. Their claws beginning to undo leather straps and metallic chains. Their tongues licking each other's hot skin when they finally found themselves rid of their clothing. Their teeth biting slightly into soft flesh when the tallest of the two thrusted himself over and over into the warmth that was rolling its own hips, while sitting on top of him. Their large wings surrounding the both of them, protecting them from the late-October cold and near-winter wind. 

And when finally they each regained the ability to use their voices, it was to shout one another's names into the night, riding high on ecstasy and an emotion neither of them had ever felt before, but welcomed with opened minds and opened hearts.

*****************

Hand-in-hand, they gently glided down back to where they had begun this magical night, knowing that their time together was nearly coming to an regretful end. But also thinking...

"Say, do you think we might fly down to Capua next time? I hear they have a town-wide party there every year." Nasir asked as they entered the cemetery once more.

Agron squeezed the hand inside his own and smiled as he responded: "Sure, if they don't mind having two guys with claws and giant wings eating candy, drinking booze and dancing together at their festivities."

Nasir smiled back as he replied: "Nah, I don't think they'll mind."

Seeing that they had reached their destination, the long-haired creature turns his head and adds: "I had a great time tonight."

Reaching for the smaller man's other hand, Agron warmly answers "I did too."

An embrace followed, making up for all of the passion that they would each have to miss for one full year.

Separating at last, Agron sees the first ray of morning light from the corner of his eye and with a sigh, hops on the platform he had been on just before he'd laid eyes on the other man. He feels his skin starting to harden.

"See you next Halloween?" he finally asks, settling himself into position.

With one last kiss against Agron's stony lips, Nasir hops on his own stone surface, feeling his body starting to also solidify itself.

"It's a date." he says with a smile.

And Agron grins back, as the world turns grey before his eyes, bringing him and his new companion into their next year-long rest.

*****************

_"Hey, Phil!"_

_"What is it this time, Moxie?"_

_"How come the statue with the pretty hair ain't by the big tree no more?"_

_"Well, I don't know, you tell me why the statue by the entrance is smilin' like a loon, when it's supposed not to, then maybe I can explain to you why the statue that's supposed to be by the big tree is now standin' right in front of it!"_

_"Man, Mr. Sparts' gonna be so mad!"_

_"Well, he won't be mad if we don't tell him somethin's wrong when in fact, everythin's alright and have always been alright, now will we Moxie?"_

_"...you're a genious, Phil!"_

_"I know Moxie, I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Phil and Moxie are supposed to be a parody of these "Bugs Bunny" characters, Bugsy and Mugsy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkwHgUZlXW0, at least in the way that they talk.
> 
> And if you're trying to imagine how Agron and Nasir look, imagine them how they look in the show, but with giants angel wings on their backs and with claws.


End file.
